Spinal pathologies and disorders such as scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including deformity, pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes fusion, fixation, corpectomy, discectomy, laminectomy and implantable prosthetics. For example, fusion and fixation treatments may be performed that employ implants to restore the mechanical support function of vertebrae. Surgical instruments are employed, for example, to prepare tissue surfaces for disposal of the implants. Surgical instruments are also employed to engage implants for disposal with the tissue surfaces at a surgical site. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior technologies.